


Sigh of endearment.

by hjsoft



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 00 Line Are Best Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Aquariums, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, For the Win, Getting to Know Each Other, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Open Ending, Photographer Kim Seungmin, Random Encounters, Save Changbin, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seo Changbin-centric, Shy Seo Changbin, Soft Seo Changbin, They all are nerds, future architect kim seungmin, minsung is here too, seungbin, the seungbin au you didn't know you needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjsoft/pseuds/hjsoft
Summary: Changbin loved that place, the campus was small, each floor of that building was a different faculty. But what he loved about going through that place was seeing the boy on the floor every day, at the same time, with almost all his belongings around him in one of the corners near the stairs.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Sigh of endearment.

**Author's Note:**

> +++++++ fluff
> 
> \+ sorry if you find weird things, english is not my first language

Changbin loved going through that corridor. The campus was small, each floor of that building he studied in was a different faculty. But what he loved the most about going through it was seeing the chestnut boy on the ground every day, at the same time, with almost all his belongings around him in one of the corners near the stairs.

He used as an excuse that it was way cooler than their own, and it was true, at lunchtime he left them while they helped a first-year with all those codes the professors assigned to him and headed to the top floor, the faculty of architecture to be exact.

3 floors of 4, he always arrived exhausted because he was afraid of elevators and used the emergency stairs. He refilled his water bottle and walked to his favorite corner with his food in hand, dropping a few meters from the boy. Once seated on the floor, he let out a sigh and turned on his laptop, glancing at the boy in the almost lonely hallway and silently watching him as his screen caught Changbin's need of it.

It was always the same, the cute boy humming some song while he was on his knees with a pencil over his ear and a ruler in his hand, with different ones on one side of him. On the other side were more pencils, all of different thickness, others of colors, even coloring pens, he was so curious to know why so many. He could also see a laptop with notes in a Word document assuming they were intructions.

Changbin always did his homework in the comfort of his home, sometimes he went to Chan's house to finish group projects and they stayed up late, but it was because he liked to take advantage of his free time at university appreciating the, probably, minor that had him over heels.

Once his computer was turned on he began to eat, he checked the mail, he read articles until the other collected his things and went, probably to class, with his briefcase hanging, a kind of backpack-tube where he put what he was working and a folder where he kept some sheets from which he took out some pages.

That day was different, it was Friday, and they would have the next week off for the university's 65th anniversary. They were going to do cultural activities and more things that Changbin was not interested in. Since the first time he ran into him last semester, there was no other interesting activity in his life. The first time he saw the boy was when his teacher asked him to please deliver a letter to a professor at the faculty of architecture, Changbin arrived almost sweating thanks to the stairs in a hurry because in a few minutes he had another class and the professor was a little to much strict. When he found the recipient's office he raised his hand to knock on the door, but was left with it knocking on the air when another person opened the door at that moment and directly collided with him as he left looking at the man behind a desk.

When he looked at him, still frowned, he had surely had a little discussion with the man, but he quickly changed his expression to a softer one when he saw him. Changbin froze, his heart beating fast in a couple of seconds. His cheeks were hot, lowering his arm in shame and covering part of his face that had hit the boy's chest. The boy apologized and picked up the letter he had inadvertently dropped, handed it back to him and once he made sure it was all right he went back to see his professor and left that place with the same expression as when he opened the door.

Today Changbin was annoyed, but happy. Annoyed that the boy's friends had arrived, but happy that it was the first time they hadn't taken him away and he could hear him laugh. He always saw him with a serious expression on his face as he drew lines on the paper, but now they were all talking lying on the floor while the boy drew. He could hear them talking, he was sure he would be there for a long time.

A couple of hours later he heard a scream, which scared him. Definitely his coffee almost fell on the floor. He looked up from the screen and saw a tall boy, throwing his briefcase on another that reminded him of a squirrel and almost launched himself on the boy he... spied on?

"Seungminnie!" He screamed again once he hugged the boy, careful not to ruin the work on the floor. "Happy birthday! Sorry I didn't meet you sooner, I had a test and I was studying earlier and and-" The newcomer still hadn't released him. 

So it was his birthday. _And at last I knew his name._

"Would you like to go to karaoke?" one with a deep voice talked as Changbin checked his phone, looking on social media hopefully for a Seungmin.

"I would love to" The birthday boy spoke with a cheerful tone. God, today was _the best_ day of his life.

"Yes, karaoke night!" This time it was the squirrel-faced boy, who started singing. "Beautiful" to which the hallway was quickly with the voice of the four. "Just the way that you were calling my name, but without you it won't be the same" and ending with Seungmin's melodious voice "I ... I ... Keep trying to forget but you were beautiful"

Damn, definitely best day of his life.

Unfortunately, he received a message from Chan. He had to leave earlier that day so he gathered his things with a small pout on his lips and once he made sure that he was leaving nothing he got up, doubting whether to do it or not.

He decided yes, they had shared the hallway for a long time anyways. Just as he was passing in front of the group of friends he stopped, nervous hands holding his laptop really tight. Four pairs of eyes watching him when he interrupted their singing.

"Happy birthday" The four of them smiled and Changbin looked away from Seungmin's gaze.

"Thank you very much" He spoke with a smile, so big that it made the pencil fall from his ear and roll to Changbin's feet, who quickly stooped down to take the pencil and return it to its owner.

"A pleasure, have a nice day"

Changbin left the building minutes later, meeting his friends in the campus park as they had been.

"Dude, are you okay?" Chan questioned when he saw his friend red. Changbin nodded and sat down next to Woojin, facing Chan who was tutoring Jeongin. No sign of Minho.

"Yes, ignore that, please" he chuckled softly, still a little nervous from talking to his crush for like the first time. "It was just a good day today."

Monday came, Changbin was free from homework and his friends too. It was cold, autumn at its best was present. This time he was in his favorite hallway with Jeongin and Chan, they had liked him so much that he was already part of the group, the younger insisted on paying the tutoring but Chan always rejected his money at this point.

He handed Jeongin chocolate milk and sat next to him, on his other side was Chan. They both saw what the youngest wrote and congratulated him when the program ran. It was the basics, but it's always difficult if you never learned it in school.

"So ... Changbin, is this the place you always come to?" Chan muttered, from across Jeongin. Changbin nodded looking at where Seungmin always was.

"Yes, I like it here. It always feels warm and nice. It feels good." What he would never confess was that the sight of the boy was what made him feel that way.

"It's quiet, I like it."

After that they were silent, both helping Jeongin and Changbin kept seeing where the boy should be.

He sighed.

"I'll go get hot chocolate in the vending machine," he announced and put his laptop aside, then got up and stretched a bit. He walked in the direction of the main hallway toward the snack machines. He could see that someone else was buying so he went behind to wait his turn in line. His mind kept thinking about Seungmin since he heard him laughing, had felt like crush leveling up.

His voice, his laugh, his humming. His hair tousled from so much moving tracing lines on the paper. His concentrated face. His pencil over his ear. His smile. He felt like he could cry for how cute Seungmin was.

All his thoughts were taken away when he felt someone collided with him and then his clothes burned against his skin. That boy had thrown his drink on him? Yes.

"Shit, I'm so sorry!" His nervous voice almost screamed at him. It was chocolate that had fallen on him, he deduced it by the smell and color when he looked at his sweater, lifting it from his body so that it would not burn more and he went to the bathroom as fast as he could while the boy kept asking him if he was okay, shocked.

"Hot, hot, hoooot"

When he reached the bathroom, he took off his sweater, remaining in a white shirt, and observed his slightly soaked sweater. His shirt had a chocolate stain around his neck, just enough to dry easily.

"I'm so sorry, please let me help you." The boy spoke after a few moments of silence, when Changbin watched him almost fell. It was Seungmin. "I'll give you mine, you shouldn't be like this this time of year." Seungmin walked over as he took off his own sweater.

"N-No, I'm fine, seriously" He stuttered when he saw his reflect in the mirror while trying to dry the chocolate that has reached his neck.

"I have to make up for it somehow." By now he was handing him his sweater with a soft smile. Changbin couldn't feel his knees. "Please accept it for today"

Changbin wiped his hands on his now-dirty sweater and carefully took the one that was handed over to him as he bit the inside of his cheek. "I'll return it to you one day" he said, after putting it on. He could tell it was too big for him, and Gods, it smelled too good for his heart.

"Well, it looks good on you. I wouldn't mind if you kept it." Seungmin told him, the only thing he could feel was his cheeks heating up. "What's more, I'll take this-" He took Changbin's sweater and wrung it out a bit to remove some of the chocolate. "And I'll bring it to you tomorrow, okay?"

Changbin was a mess.

"Yes" His voice came out smaller than normal and he cleared his throat, this time nodding as he looked at his sweater in Seungmin's hands.

"Are you sure you're okay? The chocolate was very hot, let's go to the infirmary" Seungmin didn't give him time to speak, he took his wrist and they left the bathroom towards the elevators.

"Wait, wait" _How do I tell him that I was afraid of elevators?_

"Don't worry, I'll talk to the nurse, it was my fault" Seungmin had noticed that the boy was quiet, maybe more than normal. The button that called the elevator already pressed.

"It's not that, just ... let's use the stairs, okay? Going down the stairs isn't exhausting after all." His gaze fixed on where the boy was holding him.

"Okay, we have to exercise anyway" A small laugh escaped his lips and shifted toward the stairs. Even without releasing him, they started to go down to the ground floor. "What is your name?"

"My name is Changbin"

"Changbin, cute."

Maybe he was too nervous, or he just was pretty clumsy today. His foot had stepped over the edge and he fell sitting on the stairs, holding onto Seungmin. He quickly released the boy and covered his face embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" Seungmin bent down at his height, looking for any wounds with his eyes. He didn't know whether to touch him or not, that would be very impolite.

"Yes, yes. I just stomped, don't worry." He sighed, his face red. He looked at Seungmin between his fingers and, with shrieks of embarrassment out of his throat, seeing him so attentive blushed him more. "What is your name?" Changbin asked him this time, he didn't want him to think he was a stalker or something like that by already knowing his name.

"Seungmin" he heard him say, to which he repeats it.

"Seungmin" Maybe it wasn't the first time he said it out loud, but it felt so good to have that boy smile at his voice.

"Right, now let's move on. I don't want your neck to swell at the burn." He helped him up, Changbin could feel his legs weaken at how soft his voice was and how he treated him.

When they got to the infirmary Seungmin spoke for him, the nurse treated his wound and they went back up the stairs. Seungmin was panting when they were back and Changbin teasing him in a friendly way.

"We are not all made for that," Seungmin claimed, regaining his air.

"Another reason why I don't use elevators" he chuckled. "You have to stay in shape" After that he flexed his arms with the intention of showing his muscles, but his clothes were too big for him and he couldn't show anything. Seungmin smirked and Changbin's heart skipped a beat.

"I'll pay you the hot chocolate, but please don't throw it on me again" Changbin offered, touching the patch on his neck that covered the burn. It was nothing serious, but still the clothes' skimming bothered him without the patch. Seungmin looked at him, falsely offended.

"Okay, fine. But if you mention it again I'll buy one to throw exclusively on you." He smiled at Changbin and they walked to the vending machine again to quietly buy both of them the hot chocolate.

Seungmin with Changbin's sweater in his hands, they could finally drink the hot chocolate.

"I must leave you, my friends are going to make a mess with the digital design of our project." Seungmin spoke again, apologetically with a soft smile. "I'll bring this to you totally clean tomorrow."

Changbin didn't want to leave, but maybe Chan and Jeongin wanted to leave now and they had his things. He sighed and nodded. "See you tomorrow, it's my favorite sweater, don't lose it."

"See you tomorrow, Changbin."

"See you tomorrow, Seungmin."

They both went separate ways, but with hearts full of joy.

When Changbin arrived with Chan and Jeongin the youngest noticed the patch and quickly asked what had happened, worried. "It was a stroke of luck."

The next day Changbin was going up the stairs on his way to meet Seungmin. He was a little nervous, still wearing the boy's sweater. It smelled like him, he keep all flustered last night at the thought of meeting him again but here he was. A little red on his cheeks, cheecking his phone to entretain his mind while he waited. Maybe he was a little early, he didn't care.

Someone bumped into him and he almost let his phone fall. _Shit._

"Dude, what the-" It was Seungmin.

"Hey, you're early" He let out a soft chuckle. His friends were with him too, looking at him. He felt intimidated.

"Hey, it's the boy" The taller one spoke, treating him like a first year going for his cheeks.

"I'm 100% sure that you all are younger than me, please don't-" He smacked softly the taller's hand when he almost touched his face. Seungmin let out a cute giggle. Too much attention. "It's rude to touch the face of someone you don't know, kid."

"Kid" the freckles boy laughed and Seungmin was just nodding while searching for the sweater to return to its owner.

"Changbin, 4th year. Engineering." He introduced himself, cocky smile. The other three remained silent.

"They are Hyunjin, Jisung and Felix. 3rd year all. Architecture." Seungmin introduced the boys, handing out the sweater to Changbin.

"Oh, you must know Minho hyung. He's in 4th year too." Jisung spoke, interested in him. He nodded. "Don't tell him I said this, but we're dating."

"So you're the reason I need to do his parts in the recent projects?" He frowned and the boy stuttered, then giggled. "Don't worry, he does it anyways. He doesn't trust me." They laughed.

"Mind if he go with us?" Seungmin asked to his friends making plans before he could say something else.

Ten minutes late he was at the rooftop with them.

"I didn't know you could come here. It's beautiful." Changbin had an amazing view of the campus.

"Yes, it's lonely but I prefer the corridor." The one who invited him spoke one more time beside him, he could see the table that he shared with his friends at the park.

"Me too. It's way warmer though."

"It's what I said to them, but they never listen." Almost shouted and the other boys made some noises to let him know they were ignoring him.

Changbin let out a soft laugh, looking up at the boy.

"I see you are wearing my sweater. Did you like it?" His cheeks were a little little little pink, but Changbin's... could faint. He forgot about it. His plan was hide it before his encounter and totally forgot.

"I- Yes." His gaze meeting the other's.

"You look cute, hyung." The smirk on his face made him pout.

"I know, shut up."

"I'd like to, you know..." The boy blushing a little bit. "I just wanna know you."

Those were butterflies inside him? Maybe a zebras' race because holy shit.

Fuck, _Seungmin_ _did it first._

"I'd love to know you more." was his response. Both smiling.

They exchanged numbers that day, Changbin felt like crying every time he got a message from the younger. Tears of love.

He got to know him a lot, actually. Changbin was really curious about him, and when Minho and Jisung made official their relationship the group of friends grew.

Now Changbin and Seungmin sit together, one drawing and the other one on his laptop.

Now they text each other late at night.

 _Binnie hyung:_  
2 _3:56_ _Yeah, biomimicry sounds crazy. I'd love to work on something like that._

They were just talking about Seungmin's design ideas and, to be honest, those were like futuristic eco-friendly shit. He loved it. Buildings looking like animals or functioning like animals? Freaking cool. The future is on his brain.

_Binnie hyung:_  
_00:01 I want to kiss your brain, now I can't stop searching those buildings on Google._

_Seungminnie_ :   
00:04 Wanna go on a date with me?

What.

 _What_.

His brain was malfunctioning. Is it real?

He read that again.

_W h a t._

_Seungminnie:_  
_00:09 I'm dead serious, please respond. You can always say no if you don't want to._

_Binnie hyung:_  
_00:10 Sorry Minnie, I was like in the middle of something._  
_00:10_ _And yes, I do want to go out on a date with you._

_Seungmminie:_  
_00:11 Perfect! Thank you so much hyung, I wouldn't disappoint you._  
_00:11 Would you like something with a lot of people or something more private?_

_Binnie hyung:_  
_00:13 Minnie, please, I'm a mess over here. Can't decide. Surprise me._

_Seungminnie:_  
_00:14 Alright, alright, tomorrow night is ok?_

_Binnie hyung:_  
_00:14 Yes, It's fine. See you tomorrow then?_

_Seungminnie:_  
_00:15 See you tomorrow, hyung. Please don't forget to bring warm clothes._  
_00:16 Sleep tight. ❤_

Changbin was there. Feeling anxious. Seungmin didn't tell him where they were going. The past weeks flirting, hanging out with both their group of friends, getting to know each other. 

He sent a message to Seungmin to let him know he was already at the bus stop. It was late fall, early winter like weather. No orange to see anymore.

"Good evening, hyung" Seungmin said, scaring a little bit the older.

"God, Seungmin. Don't do that." He was really nervous, like a lot. Finally happening what was in his mind since he saw him for the first time. Both shared timid smiles.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, since Halloween was days ago I'm still- You know." Seungmin chuckled at that. He was so gorgeous. New hairstyle, so clean, he can tell the cologne, clothes matching colors. "You look amazing." He didn't want to-

"Thank you so much, but I think the one who looks amazing here is you." He said, offering his arm to the other to lock and walk side by side. Lucky he was so cute or so he would have been punched for making him blush. "Alright, let's go to our date."

"Stop, you're making me feel like my blood pressure is low thanks to all that cute face of yours." He connected their arms, hiding his face on his arm. Already clingy without noticing.

"I have salt if you need it."

"Why do you have that?"

"I want to take care of you."

"Bringing salt?"

"Yeah, Chan-hyung told me that if you get anxious your blood pressure lows so I did some research and salty foods helps." He brushed his hair softly before starting to walk.

"Thanks." His heart beating fast. Hella fast. "Where are we going?"

"Oh, since one of your favourites colors are blue and quiet places, the aquarium sounded nice."

"Sounds perfect." He smiled, so perfect to be true.

By the time they arrived to the aquarium, got their tickets-bracelet and went further the place they were holding hands. Both amazed by the sea creatures, some of them digital projections.

Seungmin took every picture he could, including Changbin every time the moment presented.

Changbin, on the other way, was pressed against the crystal looking for lion fishes excusing himself that his Leo-self needed to see it. The younger only chuckled.

Time after they were eating at the central café that was inside the aquarium, each in front each other. Shyly gazes from Seo. Seungmin, who ended eating first, drawing on a napkin.

"You know? It's amazing how we can talk about anything." Seungmin says. "I can talk about college, science, food, zodiac signs, literally anything and you still listen."

Changbin smiled, looking at his drawings. "I feel comfortable with you, sorry if I talked too much."

"No, no. I like your voice."

"I- Thanks?" He heard Seungmin laugh and his cheeks went pink and started to look to the tanks, chewing the last bite of his hamburger. Both picking up their trash to take them to the trash can.

"Would you like to walk?" Seungmin asked after a moment extending him a hand.

"Yes, there is more to look?" He took it shyly, intertwining fingers after.

"Yes, let's go to my favourite section. Sharks tunnel." They started to walk again, smiling at the sight of amusement on each other's face.

Minutes after they were entering to a tunnel-like-hallway sorrounded of water. There were two sharks above the hallway, swimming at a slow pace. It was a bit lonely, but perfect for them. Soft music coming out from the speakers. Changbin felt like in a drama, ready to dance and fall in love.

"They are huge, holy s-." He said once they got near one of the whale sharks.

"There are four, their names are Trixie, Yushan, Alice and Taroko." Seungmin said, catching his attention. "Whale sharks, endangered species sadly."

"It's so sad to hear that." He leaned against the glass, both hands stroking at the crystal once he left the other's hand. "Your type will be okay." Changbin spoke with a tiny voice to the shark on the other side with a little pout.

"Hyung, you are so cute." Seungmin could melt at the sight, but couldn't keep his hands quiet so he went and hugged him from behind. It felt warm, yes, but Changbin's heart was going 1000 beats per second. He turned around in an attempt to free himself but only ge did was face the boy that didn't let him go. "So cute."

"I'm not?" He could scape, but didn't wanna. Not when after long months, finally can be so close to him. Seungmin started to dance holding his waist at the beat of Let Me by the glorious GOT7. Both started to laugh while dancing in the hallway, the shorter with his hands on Kim's shoulders. The music vague on the hallway, but loud enough to dance.

He could swear he was dreaming, like, cute Seungmin dancing with him in a blue hallway sorrounded by quiet animals, holding him close, laughing with him, on a date, holding hands, taking care of him. He could kiss him.

When the song changed into a slower rhythm, the dance did too. Pressing together, he looked so breathtaking that close, soft skin, soft eyes, fluffly hair thanks to the weather, the smile on his face growing bigger and bigger as he leaned his forehead against Changbin's. 

Changbin's heart? a million beats per second. Giggled soflty, nervous, over heels when his hands were guied to be around the boy's neck. Next thing he felt was firm hands holding his waist. Yeah, he would beat the shit out of anyone that hurts Seungmin with his buff arms but he was all gelatine at the moment. Their eyes meet for a moment, smiling as they stopped dancing without separating. 

Then it happened. Seungmin kissed him, softly, carefully, not wanting to scare him and when he kissed the younger back a little smile broke the moment from both sides. They giggled, hugging each other softly, embracing their bodies while hiding in the others shoulder. Seungmin took the lead after and guide him back to the wall/cristal, letting him lean against it. 

"I could look a you all day." Seungmin said, holding both of his hands, playing with his fingers. Changbin, on the other side laughed.

"I've been doing it for months y'know. You were the reason I stayed at that hallway everyday." He confessed, looking away shy again.

"Months?" 

"Months." He was red again, intertwining his fingers and getting him closer. "You looked so good painting the Lotus Building."

"God, that was like last year?" Seo nooded. "Wah, I noticed you the time when you were with Minho and he spilled coffee over your backpack." 

"That was after, I win." They keept laughing, looking at the fishes and sharks pass by, looking at each other for few moments 'till one looked away.

Then again, Seungmin got closer. This time holding his face softly, stroking with his thumbs his cute cheeks. Closing their eyes as they kissed again, melting under each other's touch with a sigh of endearment leaving his lips everytime. 

**Author's Note:**

> Seungbin au that makes me cry because I love everything that I wrote here, hope you like it! it took me like two months <3333333


End file.
